Petit Os Neru X Nami sans-titre
by Chiaki1932888
Summary: Neru est sur son portable, tranquillement installée, quand elle reçoit le message d'une inconnue qui a fait un faux numéro. Neru décide de l'aider pour pouvoir rester enfin tranquille.


**NA : Un petit OS, sur le couple Neru X Nami. Je cherchais des couples et je me suis dit que ses deux filles iraient bien ensemble, ça changerait des Nami X Ren. je ne sais pas si je devrais écrire une suite ou non et si oui, faire un two-shot, un three-shot ou tout simplement une fanfic. Des avis ? Des conseils ? **

**Bonne lecture !**

Neru était tranquillement assise à son bureau, pianotant sur les touches de son téléphone portable, comme à son habitude. Elle répondait à ses mails, à ses sms. Elle en recevait à la pelle, trois par minute au moins. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'embêter plus que ça, le fait de faire en boucle le même geste : écrire, envoyer, mettre à jour la boîte de réception, lire, répondre, envoyer, vérifier…

Comme il est minuit, pour tenir éveiller, elle s'était préparé un café, contenu dans une jolie tasse jaune-orangé.

Ceux qui lui envoyaient des messages étaient parfois des personnes qu'elle connaissait très bien, parfois d'autres qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps. Chaque personne sa sonnerie. Par exemple, sa meilleure amie, Rin, était associée au son d'une cloche.

Et puis un nouveau message. Différent des autres. Une sonnerie qui disait : ''Cette personne qui vient de t'envoyer un message, Neru, tu ne l'as connait pas.''

Neru fixa son portable, se demandant s'il fallait ouvrir le message - qui était surement une erreur- ou si il fallait le mettre tout de suite à la corbeille.

Les mains tremblantes, elle se décida pour la première option. Le message apparu, Neru se jeta dessus. '' Il faut qu'on parle, je peux t'appeler ?''

Répondre ? Ne pas répondre ? Cruel dilemme…

Elle répondit tout simplement : '' Je ne vous connais pas, vous avez dut vous trompez de numéro.''

Neru hésita puis appuya sur la touche ''envoyer''.

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

Certainement des excuses.

Neru ouvrit le message. ''Ne fait pas semblant, Ren, Tu me connais. Plus que bien.''

Neru soupira. Sois cette fille était une parfaite idiote, sois elle le faisait exprès.

Neru jugea qu'il était inutile de répondre. A quoi bon ?

Neru s'étala sur son lit, lisant ses nouveaux messages.

Et puis encore cette sonnerie.

Neru fronça les sourcils et lut rapidement le message. ''Ren, si tu ne m'appelles pas tout de suite, c'est moi qui t'appelle. Pigé ?''

Neru grommela dans sa barbe. Pour qui se prenait cette fille ?

Elle ne répondit rien, espérant que la fille abandonnerait.

Sauf que quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'appela.

Neru décrocha. Au moins, quand elle aurait vu sa voix, cette fille ne l'embêterait plus.

- Allo ? Répondit une petite voix féminine.

- Allo ? Oui ? Je ne sais pas à qui vous essayez de causer mais il n'est pas là. Vous avez dû faire un faux numéro. Répondit Sèchement Neru.

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolée… C'est juste que… La personne que j'essaye de joindre… Tenta d'expliquer la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

La petite voix devint incompréhensible, partant dans les aigus. Neru compris bien vite que son interlocutrice pleurait.

- Oh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je… Rien…

Neru soupira. Au point de pleurer, non, ce n'était pas rien.

- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir déranger… Mais…

- Ce qui me dérange surtout c'est que vous vous mettiez à pleurer sans me dire pourquoi. Répliqua Neru.

- Je…

- Je peux peut-être vous aidez.

- Non, c'est juste que… Mon petit copain ne veut plus me parler alors…Je…

Neru soupira. Une histoire d'amour ? Elle pensait que c'était un peu plus grave.

- Bon ok, déjà je ne m'appelle pas Ren mais Neru.

- ça se ressemble.

- De quoi ?

- Vos prénoms. Si on enlève le ''U'' de ton prénom et qu'on le mets à l'envers, ça fait Ren. Articula la fille, les paroles entrecoupées par de vive respiration pour tenter, certainement, de maîtriser ses larmes.

- Ouais, je préfère Neru. En plus si on enlève le U, ça fait Ner, qui ressemble à Nerf et je n'aime pas trop la médecine.

Un petit rire se fit entendre.

- Et vous, vous êtes ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer. Je m'appelle Nami.

- Bien alors Nami, ton mec. Tu en trouveras d'autres biens mieux. Si vous vous êtes disputés, tu peux toujours renouer des liens.

- Non.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je… A ton avis, j'ai quel Age ?

- Vu ta voix, je dirais… Quatorze ans…

- Quatorze ? Tout le monde me dit ça… je ne mesure qu'un mètre cinquante et j'ai la voix d'une petite fille.

- Ah parce que tu es plus vieille que quatorze ? S'étonna Neru.

Neru se leva de son lit pour retourner à son bureau. Elle prit la tasse de café posé sur son bureau et l'approcha de ses lèvres.

- Non. J'ai vingt ans.

Neru manqua de recracher l'épais breuvage.

- Quoi ?! Vingt ans ?!

- Oui. Et la raison de notre dispute c'est que…

Un léger silence, Neru en profita pour ouvrir sa boîte mail, histoire de ne pas trop avoir de retard sur sa lecture.

- Tu vois, Moi et Ren on s'entendait très bien. On se connait depuis le primaire et depuis le lycée, on sortait déjà ensemble.

_Histoire à l'eau de rose sans intérêt. _Songea Neru en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

- On s'aimait et puis cette année, il m'a demandé en mariage.

_Vraiment à l'eau de rose… _

- Et puis… Quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle…

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Je… Je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte.

Neru lâcha sa tasse, qui se brisa en mille éclats sur la moquette rouge- désormais au motif tâches marron.

- Quoi ?! Répondit- Neru en ramassant les morceaux de verre brisé.

- Oui. Tu as bien entendu… Et il l'a mal pris. Très mal pris.

- Tu sais quoi, il est tard, je devrais aller me couché. Attend demain, parle lui et avec un peu de chance, sa colère sera passée.

- Oui. Merci Neru. Merci beaucoup.

- Pas de quoi.

Neru raccrocha. Ce soir, elle aurait de la lecture.

Le lendemain, Neru fut réveillé par une sonnerie. Une sonnerie devenue familière.

- Allo ? Répondit-elle, à moitié endormie.

- Neru ? Je… Le test de grossesse était faux.

- Hein ? Mais tu en as parlé à Ren ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que maintenant, j'en ai plus rien à faire de lui.

Neru fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était vraiment énervante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore inventer ?

- Parce que maintenant, je t'ai rencontré, toi. Neru.

**NA : Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous avez des conseils/ avis, vous pouvez mettre une reviews ou m'envoyer un petit PM :p**


End file.
